Susan Storm (Earth-121698)
Susan "Sue" Richards (nee Susan Storm), also known as the Invisible Woman, is a member of the Fantastic Four. Biography ''Fantastic Four Sue, a brilliant scientist, leads Victor Von Doom's Department of Genetic Research. She is dating Victor at the beginning of the film. Immediately prior to the arrival of the cosmic storm which grants her the ability to manipulate light (allowing her to disappear and generate semi-visible force fields), Victor proposes to her; she turns him down. Unlike in other media, Sue was not able to render her normal clothes invisible (her radiated spacesuit can become invisible with her, though). Although her powers are influenced by her emotions, she manages to control her abilities during the team's climactic battle with Victor. Sue accepts Richards' proposal of marriage. Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer Sue's wedding to Reed is interrupted by the arrival of the Silver Surfer. Sue reminds the Silver Surfer of the woman he loved back on his home-world. This association, and the friendship with Sue which follows, leads the Surfer to turn against his master, Galactus. While attempting to shield the Silver Surfer with a force field, Sue is stabbed through the chest by a spear created by a cosmic-powered Dr. Doom, and she dies in Reed's arms. However, Silver Surfer uses his cosmic powers to heal Sue, tarnishing himself in the process. Before leaving to confront Galactus, Silver Surfer tells Reed to treasure every moment with Sue. Reed and a kimono-clad Sue are married in ceremony in Japan, moments before jetting off with Ben and Johnny to save Venice from sinking. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Invisibility:' Susan is able to become completely invisible. *'Force Fields:' Susan is able to create force fields to do a variety of things, such as, stop explosions or fire from expanding, level a large building structure so Ben could lift it back into place, contain people, or propel her force fields with varying force to push back or send people flying. Abilities *'Skilled Combatant:' Susan has proven herself a very competent combatant, able to use her powers to their fullest in combat situations. Relationships *Reed Richards - Husband *Johnny Storm - Brother *Ben Grimm - Friend and Ally *Victor Von Doom - Enemy *Silver Surfer - Enemy turned Ally Behind the scenes *Jessica Alba dyed her hair blonde in the first film after finishing the film ''Sin City and wore a blonde wig in the second film. *Alba won the Kids Choice Award for Favorite Female Movie Star for Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer, winning over Keira Knightley in Pirates of the Carribean: At World's End and Kirsten Dunst in Spider-Man 3. Appearances/Actresses *Story series (2 films) *''Fantastic Four'' (First appearance) - Jessica Alba **''Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer'' - Jessica Alba Trivia *Differently from the comics, the movie version of the Invisible Woman is not able to turn normal clothes invisible, which leads to a number of comical scenes involving Susan finding herself naked in public. These jokes were a play on the fact that Jessica Alba often tops "Sexiest Female" lists and is seen as a highly attractive sex symbol. However, the reason why she can turn her clothes invisible in the comics is because they have woven in them unstable molecules, created by Reed, which are particles able to adapt to the Fantastic Four's powers, but only devised after the team discovered the nature of their powers (this is also the reason why Johnny burns off his clothes when "flaming on" for the first time, in the first film). Gallery FF01.JPG FF02.JPG FF03.JPG FF04.JPG 2005_fantastic_four_008.jpg|The Invisible Woman using her powers. InvisibleWoman.JPG Sue.png|Jessica Alba as the Invisible Woman in Fantastic Four Invisible Woman thumb.jpg|Promotional image of Invisible Woman in Fantastic Four. new_fantastic_four_jessica_alba_poster.jpg|Promotional movie poster for Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer featuring the Invisible Woman. 3149888578_8a64f9aa17.jpg|Promotional Image. 050707_fantasticfour_hlarg_1p.grid-6x2.jpg|Sue projecting a force field. Image-fantastique-jessica-alba-358-1920-1200.jpg jessica-alba-fantastic-four-.jpg invisiblewomanhot.jpg Fantastic Four1.PNG Fantastic Four2.PNG Fantastic Four3.PNG Fantastic Four4.PNG Category:Fantastic Four characters Category:Heroes Category:Love interest Category:Scientist Category:Geniuses Category:Characters with Force Filed Category:Characters with Invisibility Category:Sisters Category:Characters affected by Cosmic Ray Category:Fantastic Four members